


World of Ero

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: In the World of Ero, there is a special task only those who are summoned into the night can perform.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	World of Ero

"What am I supposed to do in this world?" Tsukasa asks himself as he steps out of the Hikari Photo Studio alone, Yuusuke and Natsumi still sleeping. He doesn't find a clue during the daytime so he takes some pictures of random objects and goes to sleep. 

He's sleeping restlessly, shifting and frowning, and while he is dreaming, he feels his body growing warmer and tingly and he suddenly wakes up startled. He sits up and decides to go to the kitchen and wander around. It's pitch dark when he enters the kitchen and he widens his eyes at a familiar figure sitting at the table in moonlight. 

"Hey, Tsukasa," Kaito says with that all too familiar smirk as he gets up and walks around the table, fingertips smoothly stroking over the surface.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Tsukasa mumbles, looking away. He wonders if he should just ignore that Kaito is here and go back to bed again to try to sleep.

"I couldn't sleep," Kaito says, stretching, "and you couldn't either, obviously. That's why we are both here."

"Whatever," Tsukasa says, turning around, "I'll just go back to bed again."

"Won't be of any use," Kaito says, "you won't be able to." 

"And why?" Tsukasa asks, frowning. 

"Because this is the World of Ero," Kaito explains knowingly, "there is something that needs to be done, and obviously the enemy wants you and me to be the ones."

"What is it?" Tsukasa says, already on guard to fight. "Well, well," Kaito chuckles, handing Tsukasa a half blank Rider card, "don't tense up so much. We have to work as a team." 

Tsukasa snatches the card, making a noise with his tongue. 

"Sex?" he asks flatly, turning the card around back and forth, then snorts, "if that's the case, I'll wake up Natsumikan."

"It only works with those summoned for the night," Kaito explains lazily with the syllables stretched out, "and it has to be consent, too. Besides, it'll get me closer to my treasure."

Tsukasa makes a generous move with his arm. "There is nothing I'm not good at," he says, "so if it has to be this, so be it." 

Kaito raises an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm male? One of us has to bottom." 

Tsukasa makes a face. "Do you have a problem with me topping?" 

Kaito answers too fast. "No"

He belatedly realizes what he just said and Tsukasa grins. Kaito grits his teeth, mumbling under his breath "For the treasure"

Tsukasa nonchalantly leans in, "I can't hear you" and Kaito frowns before grabbing Tsukasa by the collar and kissing him hard. Tsukasa replies quickly, grabbing Kaito using his reflexes like in battle and they spin around for a while until Kaito's legs hit the coffee table. 

"Here?" Kaito chuckles amused and both men feel the resistance of the curse shrinking the more aroused they get. 

"I can do it anywhere," Tsukasa says sliding his hand around Kaito's waist. Kaito smirks as he withdraws, one hand reaching between their bodies. Tsukasa gasps. They're equally tall and equally stubborn so it takes a while for them to get each other undressed but when they are, Kaito can't control a pleasant shiver he he feels down his spine when Tsukasa holds him close fully naked, skin on skin, embracing him from behind, nibbling at his neck. 

"I'm glad it was you who was summoned," Tsukasa whispers and Kaito smiles. The inital pain is gone soon after Kaito lays on the couch with Tsukasa hovering over him, two lubed fingers inside his slender body, exploring slowly. "You don't have to wait longer, it's fine by now," Kaito says. "Why not?" Tsukasa purrs into his neck, "I like the way it feels." 

Kaito's chest swells at that and his body opens up more. Kaito's tone when he asks Tsukasa to proceed sounds like he is mocking him but his hands are clawing into Tsukasa's back because it feels good, and despite his attitude, Tsukasa is gentle when it comes to these things, letting Kaito adjust and gets a beautiful moan as a reward when he rolls his hips skilfully.

"See? I told you there is nothing I'm bad at," he whispers. "Shut up," Kaito hisses, glaring at him while his legs close around his waist and he pulls him deeper. Tsukasa groans at the heat and tightness that surrounds his pulsating dick and now it's Kaito who smirks. Before he can say anything, however, Tsukasa begins a harder rhythm, constantly fucking Kaito into the couch who can't control his moans anymore, arching his back. Kaito's hand wants to circle around his own dick but Tsukasa's pride won't let him, slapping the hand away and uses his own, showing off. Kaito has always loved Tsukasa's hands. 

Tsukasa grits his teeth, he's close, too, and even though he feels he doesn't have to to break the curse, he leans down and kisses Kaito, hard and hot, open-mouthed, their tongues battling as they are sent over the edge and the curse breaks.

*

It's broad daylight when Tsukasa wakes up, wondering if it was all a dream when he sees a little note from the other Rider on the table. 

"I took the card as a gift, see me if you want it back, xoxo Kaito"

"That bastard," Tsukasa growls, storming outside under the confused gazes of Natsumi and Yuusuke. He begins to smirk as he runs into the Ero Kaijin outside and transforms, Diend also there and during a moment they are close he doesn't let the chance pass by to inform Kaito about the hickey he left on his skin, having the other Rider blush hard.


End file.
